


Crushed

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fun, Gen, Short, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loved it, Nyx broke it...Three guesses who will pay for it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

Jim stood in front of the little cat.  
  
 **“Meow.”**  
  
“What do I do with you?” Jim asked and growled when Nyx started to groom her fur instead to listen to him. “I wish I could shout at you and demand that you clean it, but I don't suppose that you would do that, right?”  
  
Nyx stopped what she did, looked a little owlishly at Jim, before she turned and walked gracefully away.  
  
“Hey cat?” Jim called and Nyx turned her head to look at him. “Don't even think about laying on my bed.”  
  
The big detective pulled a dustpan and brush out from under the sink and cleaned the mess on the floor, all the time growling and grumping about pigheaded cats and their stupid need to climb on shelves.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Blair bounced in.  
  
“Hi Jim,” he greeted and trowed his backpack in the direction of the coatrack, what earned him a dark look, before Jim turned back to his task at hand. “What are you doing?”  
  
Blair asked and stepped up to Jim to have a better look at what he was doing. “Oh Jim, is this-”  
  
“Yeah.” One word, growled like a threat.  
  
“But how, I mean-” Blair started confused and flinched with Jim's answer.  
  
“Nyx.”  
  
“I'm sorry, man. I promise I will buy you a new one tomorrow,” Blair vowed and jumped aside when Jim rose and turned with the dustpan in his hands.  
  
“Really, Jim. I do. I'll even fill it again, okay?”  
  
Jim glared at Blair, before his eyes became soft again, ”Not your organic stuff, Sandburg.”  
  
“Okay,” Blair nodded.   
  
“Skittles. Tropical Skittles,” Jim demanded.  
  
“Alright, Skittles Tropical,” Blair repeated dutifully, before he started to grin.  
  
"You think that's funny?" Jim growled.  
  
"Uhm...well," Blair stammered. "Pretty much, yeah."  
  
Jim snorted and shook his head, "Let's see if you still think it's funny when my blood sugar drops."  
  
Blair's eyes became wide with realization, before he hurried over to the door to get his coat...  



End file.
